The Lady Goth Protest Too Much
"The Lady Goth Protest Too Much" is a fan-made episode. Plot Venue is walking by when she notices a concert playing. She becomes delighted as it is her favorite lite gothic band, expressed with her hugging the band's poster. The band members are the lead singer Giggles, guitarist Cuddles, drummer Petunia, and dancer Lammy. All members except Petunia wear appropriately white gothic clothing/accessory: Cuddles wears a top hat and coat, Giggles wears a white bow instead of her usual red and a dress, while Lammy wears a scarf. Unfortunately, the concert has just finished its last song, so when Venue finally runs towards to the concert to join the crowd, it is too late for her. So, she decides to meet up with the band in person. Soon after the band walked off the stage, Venue suddenly runs up to them, surprising them. The others are confused, but Giggles assures them that she can handle this. She begins asking Venue nicely. The vulture expresses her love of Giggles's band and wants to join as a member. Giggles thinks for a bit before asking her about her skill. As Venue does not bring any instruments with her, she decides to sing, thinking that she can join Giggles together as lead singers. However, Venue cannot sing for life as she ends up randomly screeching instead, as well as coughing. Worse, her singing attempts not only result in the band members cringing from her voice, but it also results in her unleashing her bad breath, causing the band members also trying to cover up their noses. Petunia, particularly, starts to gag and ends up running away. When Venue notices this, she gives the remaining members a death glare, assuming that they dislike her bald head. The others are left feeling disgusted, but Giggles decides to be polite and tells her that she needs more preparation. Saddened, Venue walks back home. Before the scene is over, Petunia suddenly screams, and Giggles can only sigh. At Venue's home, she is having some lunch, consisting of a piece of raw meat still soaked in blood. She eats in sorrow, before suddenly getting an idea. She decides that she can practice singing for real. Outside, at a forest, Venue is standing alone, preparing to sing. She starts her practice, and of course, her singing still comes out as barely one. Her attempt causes a nearby perching bird to be shocked and fall off the tree to its death. Seeing this, Venue lets out a little "oops" before proceeding to chomp down on the dead bird. After swallowing, she realizes that she has to concentrate, so she continues practicing. Venue now inhales deeply, then the scene cuts to show a wide view of the forest. Venue ends up outright screaming incoherently, resulting in multiple birds that fly over dropping dead and a deer fainting. Thinking that she is ready, Venue decides to walk outside. At a nearby bus stop, she encounters Petunia who is pretending to drum as practice. Venue greets her, but Petunia becomes uncomfortable. The vulture then proceeds to show off the result of her singing. It is less horrible, but her bad breath still remains. After covering her nose, Petunia then angrily does the "brushing teeth" gesture, basically telling Venue to clean up her beak. Finally catching the hint, the embarrassed Venue ends up running back to her home. The scene changes to show Venue having finished showering, now finally brushing her beak. After that, she thinks that she should dress the part, so she searches her dresser. She finally decides on a white gothic dress similar to Giggles's. She then looks over her plate of unfinished lunch. She begins to drool over, but snaps out of it quickly as she has to provide a good impression for once. Outside, Venue is walking happily until she discovers that the band's tour van has crashed into a utility pole. Worried about her idols, Venue runs towards the mess to examine it. She first encounters Petunia who ended up on the road, with most of her upper body stuck in one of the drums. As the skunk's leg twitches, Venue decides to help her, thinking she is still alive. She is then horrified after pulling Petunia out, as the skunk's head is actually impaled by two drum sticks piercing through her eyes. Venue quickly drops Petunia's dead body and runs closer to the van. On the way, she also passes by Lammy's mutilated body, apparently from being sliced by the band's cage chair prop, as part of her still remains on the chair, while the rest of her mutilated body is scattered on the road. Mr. Pickels also appears to be cut in two. Venue eventually reaches the crashed van. Inside, Cuddles is slumped over, his face already mutilated by the steering wheel, while Giggles is still alive but she is crying in agony from being stuck between her seat and the dashboard. Noticing Venue, Giggles begins to ask for help in desperation. Venue tries pulling Giggles's body, hoping that it would slip by, but it does not work. Giggles ends up crying harder as Venue begins to panic. Suddenly, Venue focuses on Cuddles's dead body, visualizing the rabbit as a pile of sausages, but she is quickly snapped out by Giggles's sudden scream. Venue now looks around, trying to find something that can be used to help. With nothing useful around her, she ends up telling Giggles that she is going somewhere but assures the chipmunk that she will be free. Giggles smiles a bit after Venue left. But not much later, the sound of tearing flesh is heard, causing Giggles to look to her left. Turns out that Venue has given in to her old habit, now chewing Cuddles's ear. The iris closes in on Giggles, who can only scream in horror. Moral "You can't always get what you want." Deaths *A few birds end up falling to their deaths after hearing Venue's "singing." *Petunia's head is impaled on two drum sticks. *Lammy and Mr. Pickels are mutilated by the cage chair prop. *Cuddles's face is mutilated by the steering wheel. Injuries *Giggles's body is stuck between her seat and the tour van's dashboard. Survival rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 2''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''4 *Total rate: 33.3% Destruction *Giggles's band's tour van crashes into a utility pole. Trivia *Froggy can be seen among the crowd at the beginning of the episode. *Cuddles's death is similar to Sniffles's death in "Concrete Solution". *The episode's title is a pun of the Hamlet line, "The lady doth protest too much, methinks." Category:Season 117 episodes Category:Fan Episodes